


La melodía del recuerdo

by tainarasatori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainarasatori/pseuds/tainarasatori
Summary: La melodía suena, los pies se mueven y los recuerdos invaden.





	La melodía del recuerdo

_La la ra la_  
_La la ra la_  
_La la ra la ra_

Tengo una melodía dentro de mi cabeza. Me perturba cuando el sol se esconde y cuando mi vista se oscurece. Es corta, dos enunciados de cuatro sílabas y una de cinco. Me trae recuerdos, una borrosa imagen que perdura segundos en mi visualización. Es la boca de una mujer, pintado de rojo, carnosos, brillantes ante mi vista. Se mueve en sincronía con la melodía. Su voz era suave y dulce, como una taza de chocolate caliente en pleno invierno. Siento cómo me cobija, cómo me atrapa y me envuelve en una manta protectora. También era delicada, casi como un pétalo a punto de caer en pleno otoño, descendiendo poco a poco con gracia. En un momento, su boca se cierra y su imagen se torna negra. Un recuerdo vacío, inexistente. La agonía me invade, me pierdo y me encuentro tarareando esa melodía para encontrar el camino una vez más. Primera posición. Talones juntos, punta afuera. Segunda posición. Separa las piernas, no las dobles. Tercera posición. Talón al frente. Cuarta posición. La canción se detuvo: a empezar de nuevo. Este era mi ciclo de ensayo.

_La la ra la_  
_La la ra la_  
_La la ra la ra_

La melodía y el baile comparten una conexión, algo que no puedo descifrar hasta ahora. Lo único que sé es que me impulsa a seguir, me calma, y con eso es suficiente. La mujer vuelve a mi mente, la pieza faltante en este rompecabezas. ¿Quién era ella? Una parte de mí la ve como la goma que me mantiene en este camino, el imán que me jaló hacia el baile. El ritmo es hipnotizante, me hace girar, girar y girar. No paro. Me dejo perder en los sentimientos, en un mundo ficticio de ilusiones. En un momento, estoy en otra dimensión, ilusión creada por mí. El lugar es desconocido. Un bosque. Estoy atrapada, bailando, perdida en estos reflectores que me muestran algo que no es mío. La melodía se vuelve más fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, resuena entre las cuatro paredes. Un dolor punzante me hace caer y vuelvo a estar en ese escenario oscuro, sin público. Solo yo y la mujer. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero mi mente y mis piernas están sincronizadas. La melodía empieza a correr otra vez y yo vuelvo a bailar.


End file.
